Heavenly Lucky Oneshots
by Arigato 8D
Summary: Welcome lucky lovers to Lucky heaven a home for my various Lucky ideas this is a compillation mostly lemons of Lucky oneshots that I wish for you yaoi lovers to enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy. The green eyed roommate

Fic rated : M

Disclaimer : I don't own DGM , though I wish I did because Lavi would be handcuffed to Tyki at all times *I'm such a fan girl

Warning: Since I'm not really sure of Tyki's age I'm gonna say he's 20 some oocness if it makes you wanna gag post in review I'll fix it next fic I post on lucky.

Summary: Lavi is a quite the gifted student. Due to a jointed program in high school he's fresh into college and already a junior. Lavi loves almost everything about college. There only one thing that makes him hate his life as a college student, his flirtatious roommate Tyki whom he has developed a crush on. Tyki's constantly flirting with girls to get them to do his homework or to let him cheat off of them in class. Lavi tries to convince himself, that he just hates the way Tyki uses women but in truth is he just jealous of the attention Tyki doesn't give him?

--

Brisk footsteps made their way toward the door of dorm room 1616. _~ Please don't let him be there please don't let him be there~_ Thought the frantic redhead as he closed in on his destination. Immediately after the thought left his head, he heard laughter; the laughter of a female. That could only mean one thing… Tyki Mikk was home. The Redhead scholar's head dropped as he reached the door of the dorm room he shared with his flirtatious roommate. _~ I'm getting sick of him~_ the future bookman sighed as his hands probed his pocket to find his key.

"T-Tyki I cant concentrate with you … p-please stop!" said a desperate sounding female voice

"Aww you're no fun" Jested an all too familiar voice. Lavi felt his stomach lurch as his grip on the small silver tightened. Did he really want to enter that place with such _adult_ activities taking place? The thought of what his Noah roommate could possibly be doing behind the door that separated them made Lavi feel ill. And oddly he felt a fire inside ignite; suddenly the usually passive junior became angry. Who the hell does Tyki Mikk think he is anyway? They shared that dorm room and he should not feel out of place in his own home.

"T-Tyki!"

"Hahaha"

That did it. With more force than actually necessary the junior jammed his small silver key into its hole and bursts through the now unlocked door. The sight of Tyki on top of a girl and school books and loose leaf paper scattered across the floor he's forced to clean every night made the junior's blood rush to his head and heart sting at the same time. Lavi scoffed averting his eyes from the two sets that darted to him in his arrival. "Excuse me" said the redhead junior through clenched teeth as he made his way to his room and slammed his door not wanting to be bothered with anyone. _~That bastard~_ honestly, why is it that Lavi hates it when ever Tyki has a woman home with him. Tyki more than likely has a woman with him most hours of the day and it really doesn't affect him unless no one else in around. Tyki Mikk makes him so mad and yet why is it that he dominates his thoughts? The stinging in Lavi's heart only magnifies by ten when he dwells on these things.

"Let me try to do some type of homework or studying" said the junior to himself. He pulls out his psychology text book. His homework was to research what causes certain emotions. The emotion he was assigned was romantic jealousy.

_Romantic jealousy is here defined as a complex of thoughts, feelings, and actions which follow threats to__self-esteem__and/or threats to the existence or quality of the relationship, when those threats are generated by the perception of a real or potential attraction between one's partner and a (perhaps imaginary) rival_

_~Damn you psychology professor~_

He heard giggling noises and a "See ya tomorrow upperclassman Tyki" and a flirtatious adieu from said roommate. The disgruntled Red head sighs rolling his eyes and shuts the book. Of all nights the professor would make him research romantic jealously. His mind started to drift to his roommate once again... Why does it seem he could apply that feeling to his relationship with his roommate? It was just stupid. Why was he always with a different girl to use when he was always of better convenience? He made much better grades than those big breasted redheads Tyki was so fond of. He was sick of being ignored by his Noah roommate as a person and as an eligible boyfriend. It's not like Tyki isn't attracted to men because he flirts with Lavi to get on his nerves. Other then those circumstance Tyki pretended the junior had no existence what so ever. Lavi huffed and began jotting down notes. He had to stop thinking of his roommate. Nothing will get done if his current train of thought progressed. Lavi put on some headphones to block out the potential noise Tyki and the random Bimbo might make within the next half hour. Lavi scribbled his notes down at the slowest pace he could manage so there was no way he'd hear or witness any of Tyki's adult activities.

--

_Not even five minutes later_

"Junior" The soft masculine velvet like voice reverberated off the four walls the Noah and Junior called a room. The topaz hued eyes that belonged to the junior's roommate gazed down to his laying figure. Emerald irises met topaz as Lavi's attention was no longer on that of the text book. The junior did not answer verbally but his eye contact said that Tyki had his attention. The eyebrow of the eldest roommate cocked as a look of question plastered on his face.

"I guess it's safe to assume you don't plan on talking to me"

Lavi broke eye contact and resumed taking notes as his eyebrows furrowed and his facial expression showed a pout.

"Hey Junior what's your problem?"

The junior batted his eyes and turned his music up louder to drown out what ever bull crap Tyki would try and shove down his throat because quite frankly he could careless. Tyki takes a deep breath then snatches the junior's headphones smirking as Lavi scowled.

"It's polite to listen when people are speaking to you" says the The Noah as he twirled the iPod headphone set in between his fingers. The junior's eyes narrowed in fury as he tackled his senior propping himself up above the surprised Noah. His stolen iPod no longer in his mind only blind rage remained.

"_You _are the _last_ person I want to hear a courtesy lecture from" Lavi snarled leaving little space between their faces. The shock on his seniors face was prevalent but shock soon turned into an amused smirk.

"What's so damn funny? I've told no jokes, I'm serious you bring women here , you act like you're the only one who lives in this dorm , you never do your own work and you play with peoples emotions , just how_ polite _are you" jeered the fuming junior. A low dark chuckled infiltrated the juniors ears as he took not his roommate had grown more amused.

"What's so damn funny?" Growled Lavi through gritted teeth.

"Is it not _polite _to speak when spoken to?"

"It is but I had to gather my thoughts first because it sounds like to me that your angry with me because your jealous of the attention you don't get"

The junior's facial expression showed dumb founded. Nothing the Noah just said had registered yet. Without moments warning Lavi found himself being thrown to his bed. The juniors head hit a single pillow and bounce upward on impact. The springs protested the added weight of the Noah now on top of his junior.

It seemed as though he had forgotten his rage and now he expressed pure mystification. It was prevalent on his face, Tyki could see it.

"Confused Junior?" asks the senior with an amused grin. His grin grew wider at Lavi's affirmative.

"For you to be a bookman your emotions are pretty conspicuous; you're an open book". Emerald irises locked on topaz as the Noah further spoke to bookman's junior.

"You spoke of how I bring women over when you lashed out at me a short while ago'

"You bookman are supposed to care less, why is it that you care what I do?" The junior broke eyes contact with is senior knowing he spoke the truth Why_ is that I care._

"You also touched on the point that I play with people's emotions; might you be in that mix? Last time I checked bookman don't have emotions" Lavi hung his head as his pigment began changing color. _He's right we don't feel and yet…_

The junior could bring himself to speak. Anything he could think up to defend himself would be bull shit and Tyki would know. Salty liquid drained uncontrollably from the emerald orbs the junior knew as eyes. He didn't know why it was happening but he couldn't stop it. He felt like a bitch. How could cry at a time like this, under his roommate's watchful topaz eyes. A gentle finger ran from the junior's temple to his cheek and whipped his tears away.

"Look at me Lavi" Lavi… It is rare that the Noah called him by his first name. It sounded foreign and tender almost. The junior deemed that part of it imaginary. Slowly Lavi's eyes drifted to figure hovering above him. The soft yet masculine lips of his senior descended roughly on his. The junior was paralyzed in shock as Tyki's wet muscle slithered past his lips and explored every nook and cranny of his mouth. Their slick muscles played with each other though it was mostly Tyki coaxing Lavi "Tyki what are you-" The junior cut himself off in a gasp a he felt a warm muscle working on his collarbone.

"Tyki…"he whimpered. The senior gazes into the shocked emerald irises that were glazed over.

"Lavi I've been well aware of your feelings before now, I've been trying to draw them out by force I guess my latest plan worked" Lavi's eyes were wide with understanding.

"You wanted me to get jealous and pour my heart out this whole time" said the younger male in stupor. Tyki smiled

"Aren't I clever?"

"But Tyki if you knew how I felt why is it that you went so far as to make me jealous?"

"I go to the extremes just to get what I want dearest Lavi"

Lavi gasped and moaned when he felt Tyki's mouth resuming it's previous activities.

"A-ah Tyki that's a sensitive area" Tyki smirked around it and sucked earning a mewl like noise from his junior.

"I'm well aware of that dearest Lavi, now for my next objective: Make you mine"

Lavi felt his northern half flush and his southern half excite. Tyki forces Lavi into a violent kiss and his arms were held over his head. Lavi moans into the forceful kiss unconsciously moving his hips against Tyki. The senior growls seductively.

Tyki slips off his junior's shirt and admire the perfection of what lied underneath. The cold air of the room assaulted the junior's naked skin making him hiss. Lavi let his hands run down Tyki's well toned chest. He breaks away from Tyki for air a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. Lavi busied his fingers unbuttoning his senior's shirt. He struggled with it for about 20 seconds before the shirt was fully undone showing Tyki's well toned figure.

"Thanks lovely saved me the trouble of doing it" Tyki smirked as he slipped out of the sleeves. Tyki's cold hands attacked Lavi's exposed nipples. One pinched and the other circled the hard pink nubs. Tyki licked one causing Lavi to arch his back in pleasure. He took the same one all the way into his mouth and sucked loving how beautiful Lavi's breathy moans sounded in his ears.

"T-Tyki…" whined Lavi as Tyki bit down on his sensitive flesh. The Noah chuckled finding Lavi's whining noising amusing . Tyki trailed kisses from the nipple he bit to Lavi's navel. The junior shiver with anticipation as Tyki got lower and lower right before he reached the hem of Lavi's tight leather pants. They were uncomfortable for conspicuous reasons. Tyki smirked at the bulge in the painfully tight pants .Lavi wiggled and squirmed around in them desperate for friction. Tyki ran his palm over Lavi's painful arousal chuckling as Lavi tried to follow his ghost-like touch.

"Please Tyki take them off" Lavi whimpered. The plea fall on deaf ears, Tyki was in a sadistic mood.

"But Lavi, I haven't gotten my chance to play with you" Said Tyki with a devilish smirk as he traced circles around Lavi's hardness.

"A-aaah!" moaned out the suffering Junior. He laid his hands on top of Tyki's trying to make them move faster.

"Please" Lavi choked out. Tyki swiftly yanked down his junior's pants and boxers revealing the full hardness.

"Hmm someone's been aroused for a while, your so responsive" said Tyki running a finger down the shaft. Lavi shivered in reaction the cold air plus Tyki's teasing making his cock twitch.

"Lavi, your covered in goose bumps you're cold" The junior nodded.

"Allow me to heat you up" The tone of voice the Noah used promised mischievous intend. Lavi half gasped half moaned as a familiar hot mouth closed in on his acing cock. Tyki sucked the tip running his tongue over the tiny slit.

"Tyki" Lavi moaned loudly as the skilled Noah massaged his sack taking him further in. Said Noah bobbed his head up and down as his tongue kneaded the underside of the juniors cock. Lavi's moans were getting louder with every passing moment. He held the back of Tyki's head pushing slightly to make him take more in. He could feel Lavi was close to the edge and he needed just a little push. It was written all over his face. Tyki smirked swallowing Lavi until he hit the back of his throat. He hummed for vibration causing the junior to moan out louder.

"Tyki I'm-ah-Im-aaaah…" With this Lavi came in Tyki's awaiting mouth. His loudest moan that night reverberated off the four walls they shared. The Junior's breath came out in short pants. He never felt something quite like that before. Lavi pulled on Tyki's neck so they'd be close enough to kiss. This was fierier than their first. Lavi was more active in this one, his tongue danced with Tyki's. He rolled his hips against that of the Noah making the elder grunt. He pulls away first this time. Tyki had half a mind to completely disrobe and take the junior but kept his patience they both had classes the next morning the last thing he needed Lavi doing was whining to him about how much his ass pained him. The Noah grabbed a bottle of lotion from his pocket (why he carried so on him was obvious) and squirted a fair amount into his hands. Lavi seemed confused.

"Lotion? Is your skin dry Tyki?" Tyki could have burst into a laughing flurry but compressed his amusement into a snicker.

" You must not have ever done this type of thing before" Lavi's negative made him chuckled.

"This white liquid will ensure you can walk straight in the morning" Lavi was still perplexed and watched as Tyki thoroughly coated his fingers.

"You'll understand soon"

In all of five seconds everything was made clear to him as he felt something probe his anus. He gasped and clenched his muscles around the moving digit.

"You've got to relax dearest Lavi or this will be more painful than it has to be"

Taking deep calming breaths Lavi relaxed his tense muscles around Tyki's finger.

"God you're so tight you really haven't done this before"

Lavi's eyes clamped shut from discomfort and waited for relief. It didn't take long for him to get used to. Just as it began to feel kind of good Tyki thrusts in another to prod his ass. Lavi tensed slightly but relax with Tyki's encouragement.

"Endure it for just a little while Lavi, you'll enjoy yourself soon". Still Lavi took deep calming breaths. The slick appendages began scissoring him from inside stretching his walls. A third well coated appendage entered Lavi making him wince for a little second but soon was overcome with pleasure. The three fingers lost their painful edge and became more pleasurable. Lavi moved his ass against the fingers moaning as Tyki's finger ran across his sweet bundle of nerves. Smirking Tyki rubbed his fingers around the area earning a breathy moan from his bed partner.

"It seems I've found your spot" Said the Noah of pleasure as he withdrew his digits from the tightness that was Lavi's ass

"I'm gonna have fun with you" says Tyki licking his lips seductively as he loosed himself from his uncomfortable trousers. Lavi's eyes stared at the rather large member Tyki had, that was going inside. He wondered if that white liquid was going to lessen the pain he'd get from tonights finally but he digressed. Tyki caught Lavi's staring emerald orbs and chuckled.

"Enjoying the view lovely?" Tyki chuckled darkly as he pulled one of Lavi's legs over his shoulder and the other around his waist. Lavi flushed and his body shivered with anticipation.

"Just a fair warning Lavi this will hurt but not for long just bare with me"

Tyki thrusts in slowly. Lavi's eyes shot open and began to water. This _was_ painful. He tried his best to calm down and not to clench around Tyki who was still. Tyki rubbed Lavi's inner thigh to sooth him.

"It's ok Lavi it'll all be other soon" Lavi slowly inhaled and exhaled deeply until completely relaxed. Tyki took that as his cue to move and pulled back to thrust in again. Over and over he thrusted in pace gradually building up. Lavi felt as if being torn in two. _It'll get better It'll get better relax Bookman Relax…. _Lavi calmed himself and soon felt the pleasure the senior had spoke of. Tyki hit his bundle of nerves. Lavi moved against him and make him hit again. The junior moaned loudly. Having found his beloved junior's spot the eager senior's pace increased. It seemed as if with every passing second Tyki's speed increased hitting the junior's prostate.

"A-ah! Tyki more !" Lavi mewled reaching down to touch himself. Tyki pounded in harder into Lavi's warmth, his cock feeling strangled in the tightness. Tyki groaned ready to take his junior over the edge. Tyki's ins and outs came in faster spurts as they went in harder, hammering Lavi's inside with every inward thrust. Lavi was lost in pleasure and beyond understandable speech. His words slurred together either that or it came out in the form of a gasp or moan and even a scream. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed in side the room. The sound of moans were heard throughout the dorm but the two didn't care.

"Tyki! T-tyki!" Lavi moaned out

"Imma –Imma- ahhaohgod-Tyki!" Tyki smirked

"What is it Lavi ?" Said the Noah slowing the junior's hands on his cock.

"Tyki!!" screamed Lavi

"Tyki –ohgodplease-" Lavi whimpered.

"I didn't quite catch that" teased the Noah as he played with Lavi's cock in tune with his inward thrusts.

"Tyki Im- ahh!- goin ta- ahhh !" Lavi failed to finish his sentence as a orgasmic feeling over took him and white hot liquid spurted between the two. Tyki was close too a few more thrusts should do it. Tyki came with the juniors name on his lips. The white hot drenched the inside of that of Lavi bookman junior. Slowly Tyki pulled out and laid down beside the exhausted junior.

"I've waiting to do that" said Tyki through short breath. Lavi was a panting sweaty mess of the person he was maybe an hour and a half ago.

"Why? Had you shown me that you felt the same way about me as I felt about you I would have been in your arms sooner" said Lavi as he hugged up against Tyki's chest. Tyki chuckled

"You didn't strike me as one to give it up easily"

Lavi flushed

"I don't give it up easily but I would have at some point" said the junior yawning.

"You're exhausted aren't you" Lavi affirmative made him smile.

"You should rest" Tyki shifted about to get up

"And so do you" Lavi hugged Tyki's waist not wanting him to leave.

" A cuddling type too? You're full of surprises lovely" Lavi smiled

"You'd be surprised what romantic jealousy can do to a person's persona" The both of them chuckled and relaxed enjoying each others loving embrace. With that the two drifted off to sleep their exhaustion taking them over.

(A/N: And there you have it a lucky fic complements of mua ( yeah don't know French lol) I ask for feed back for this story cuz it's my first yaoi and my first lemon so I wanna know what the readers think hope u enjoyed and until next time I'm out !)


	2. A Fair trade?

Fic : M you know why

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

WARNINGS: THIS ONE SHOT IS AS LONG AS HELL . OOCNESS EVERY NOW AND AGAIN

A Fair Trade?

_~Komui had a mission for one of the exorcists earlier that afternoon. It wasn't specific to skill or anything it was just a patrol mission outside of town, since all the exorcists were off duty it was anyone's mission. Komui called them all to his office around 2:15 to ask who was willing to take the mission.___

_"So, who's up to going on patrol on their day off?" He asks the unexcited exorcists, watching most of them groan and mumble.__  
__"C'mon guys, it's just patrol, if someone doesn't volunteer, I'll take victims" Warned Komui. The black clad disciples cringed knowing full well what happens when decides.__  
__"Why don't we decide with a quick game of poker" Suggested Allen, black aura surrounding him as he began to cackle in his dark mood.__  
__"Or, we can play a game where Allen can't cheat" suggested the witty red headed exorcist__  
__"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Lenalee suggested looking to her comrades as they all nodded in agreement. "Rock paper scissors it is"___

_The exorcists gathered around each other and held out their hands in a rock shape.__  
__Rock , Paper, Scissors, shoot.__  
__Everyone chose paper.__  
__Rock , Paper, Scissors, shoot.__  
__Once again everyone chose paper___

_Lavi got an idea. This time more than likely everyone would choose paper so if he chose scissors, he'd be out and no longer a candidate for the troublesome patrol mission. He grinned inwardly as the third game started.__  
__Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot.__  
__Everyone but Lavi chose rock.__  
__"Ah come on..."~_

The previous event lead Lavi to his current activities. ' City patrol '. He walked the streets of London watching for mysterious and or suspicious looking people; the whole while cursing his decisions during his earlier game of Rock , Paper, Scissors. ' I had to pick scissors I should have kept paper' he thought as he passed a street corner.

There was a lady selling flowers, a child selling cookies, a hobo begging for spare change and kids playing in the street. No sign of any akuma yet, but of course there aren't any signs that is until they attack. Lavi leisurely strode pass an older woman selling apples to a man that looked somewhat familiar. Lavi did a double take, as it could be his imagination.

"These look delectable. I'll take one of these apples please" Said the man an air of benevolence in his tone; he tossed to the old woman a coin. His voice rang through Lavi's ears, it struck him as familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He was more than positive he heard it before. Lavi walked slower to listen in on the conversation while still putting distance between them so not to be seen as an eaves dropping bystander.

"Thank you very much young man. I was just about to close up shop so please take as many as you would like "  
"Why thank you very much" Appreciation present with his voice. "I'm about to set of on a quite long journey , you see"  
-_Come_ _on Bookman you've heard his voice before, think , think_ !- Where was his steel trap memory when he needed it.  
"Where will you take shelter?" The concerned elder asked  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"A storm is coming; It'll be dangerous to be outside. It's why the other merchants and myself are closing shop so early"  
"Well, then I should proceed with caution and take shelter at an Inn soon"  
"Alright take care of your self. here have one last apple"  
"Thank you kind woman" Lavi could sense his foot steps nearing him so he increased pace to keep their distance.  
The red haired exorcist pondered for a while as he proceeded ahead, -_I know this voice, why can't I place it _- Lavi had a churning feeling in the pit of his stomach. -_And_ _why do I get a sense of foreboding when I think of his voice_- Suddenly if not for just a split second Bookman's successor felt the eyes of a stranger watching him. He quickened his steps trying to shake his anonymous stalker. The red head gazed from his peripheral vision. He caught the image of a tall suit clad man with long curly hair and a top hat He was olive toned and had brown eyes. Lavi's hand slipped down to his weapon as he had finally recalled the voice. Lavi gritted his teeth. _- No doubt in my mind… the bastard can change his appearance but not his voice. -_ The future Bookman shuffled his feet swiftly into an alley as did his pursuer. Lavi grabbed his iron mallet with a swift movement of his hands and digits pointing the tip at its target's neck  
"Noah" Lavi growled  
" Hello... sir eye patch ~" The way he spoke with him as if they were friends made Lavi use of the point on his hammer to prick the other's neck, just as a reminder that he was in enemy territory.  
"Do you think it's a good idea to raise a weapon to an unarmed man in public?"  
"Shut up Tyki, you're nothing less of armed and ready"  
"True enough, but does the public know that? what would they think of the order if they see an exorcist attack a seemingly unarmed man"  
With a snort the junior withdrew his hammer for the neck of his enemy for only seconds later, to be trapped by the Noah he had let go. Tyki twisted Lavi's arm around his back grabbing the innocence with his free hand. Lavi hissed in pain as The Noah's facial expression showed sadistic pleasure, tightening his grip on the young exorcist to try to get another hiss from him.  
" Let go" The feisty red haired exorcist squirmed in the Noah's superior grip to break free.  
"You're in no position to make demands eye patch" Reluctantly the captive ceased all struggling, growling the other's name under his breath.  
"I have not the intension to fight or kill you at the moment, in fact I want to make a proposal ~~" Lavi narrowed his eyes at the Noah, his interest some what piqued.  
"What kind of proposal?" Said slowly the exorcist who was captive. Tyki's lips curled into a smirk that sent shivers through Lavi's body. The bad type you get when you know trouble is on it's way.  
"It's quite simple really," He put the hammer in the hand that subdued Lavi and used the now free left hand to reach into his coat pocket. What he pulled out was something that piqued Lavi's interest more as his face was illuminated green  
"Innocence" The Bookman gaped in absolute stupor with his mouth agape at the glowing green object was dangled in front of his face.  
"This, can be yours , on only one condition" Tyki's smirk stretched wider as his eyes held a more sadistic element in them. The queasy feeling in gut returned but this time with more intensity. The since of foreboding coming back again" What condition" Lavi could manage to say it just above a whisper , just audible for the both of them to hear. Smirking Tyki let Lavi out of his clutches so he could face him.

"That got your attention quite nicely" said the noah with an air of conceit.

"The condition noah !" Lavi said seriously as he narrowed his eyes at tyki.  
"The condition is that if I hand over this Innocence in my possession you have to give up your Innocence to me in return"  
At that moment it seemed like the world stood still and all time had stopped. - _An Innocence for an Innocence_-  
Tyki chuckled turning his back to the exorcist earning a glower from the younger red head.  
" I know I've given you a hard choice to make so I'll give you some time to think on it " Tyki pulled a playing card out of his coat pocket and threw it to Bookman's successor before walking off with that sadistic grin of his plastered on his face. Lavi looked to the card on it was the Joker , he turned the card over to see a little note written on it ...  
~I'm giving you until 10:00 tonight to think about my proposal eye patch . Either come ready to part with your innocence or don't come at all and let the innocence in my possession be reduced to dust. Come to this address [Random Number sequence no one cares about] It's a hotel, once in the hotel ask to be directed to room 666, I'll be waiting ~.  
Lavi swallowed hard knowing that in this new dilemma his final choice would be hard to make.

--  
As the sun traveled west to meet the moon, the red head still roamed the city considering the options his enemy had given him. "If I hand over the Innocence in my possession you give up your innocence to me in return" The image of his enemy's malicious smirk was burned into the poor boys retinas. "… Either come ready to part with your innocence or don't come at all and let the innocence in my possession be reduced to dust" That statement made Lavi feel like he was cast into the arctic ocean and left to die of hypothermia. Bookman's future successor shrugged off his the chilling feeling of apprehension when he thought of the enemy's proposal and tried his best to block the images that returned to his thoughts every so often. He took a deep breath to clear his head and think of this situation not as "Lavi" but as Bookman junior.

His Innocence was the only thing that tied him to the order, and to the friends he shouldn't have. Thoughts that he stored in the back of his mind came to the surface such as –_What's the worst that could happen if I gave up my Innocence now? Leaving my innocence is inevitable because my time with the order is limited_- He took in a deep breath blowing it out slowly. The order is in need of more exorcists so one Innocence lost would make a big impact on them. Then again "Lavi" couldn't bare to say goodbye to his precious mallet-like anti-akuma weapon he had grown to love, without it he'd be useless to the order; doomed to be a finder until his time with the order was finnished. The junior shook his head to ward of his "Lavi-like" thoughts he was Bookman's successor, only on the side of the exorcists to gather information. Letting go of his Innocence should not be so difficult if it meant that he could help the order find another exorcist. Innocence for Innocence. It wasn't like Lavi was the heart so he wouldn't be putting anyone at risk, what he wondered most was why his Innocence was so valuable to the Noah of Pleasure that he would give him an Innocence he found to an exorcist that wasn't about to kill him-_though that situation is very unlikely_-. It seemed if he'd make this proposal to anyone it would be Allen .The red head's mind was so clouded and fogged he didn't know what to do with himself. Nothing was making sense. Although, when it came to the Earl and his Noah family, normal is out of the ordinary. Future Bookman paced back and forward still considering his options – _Either I give up my Innocence for another Innocence or Leave this matter alone and Let an agent of the Earl once again crush a valuable item in the eyes of the Black Order._ – Looking to the hills for refuge Lavi's gaze caught the sight of the sky filling with grey ominous clouds. Each of them threatened to cry down on the area any moment now. Lavi recalled what the old woman had warned Tyki of, a storm was headed this way. A bad one. With out warning a roar of thunder sprang the red head to his feet. He was running out of time to decide, it was already nearing 8:45. He had less than an hour and a half to think of his predicament. His choice should be made with the quickness. Either way he's damned from the start. With a heavy heart Bookman's junior made his choice. He took out the Ace of Spades and with eyes heavy and glazed over, he went on his way to the hotel where he'd last have his beloved Innocence.

--

Lavi ran into the entrance of the rather high-class looking hotel thankful he didn't get too wet, just a little damp. He made it inside just before the rain began to pour and the thunder roared loudly as the lightning cracked ominously. Lavi's sudden entrance got the attention of the worker at the front desk. With out a word he directed Lavi to room 666. –_Weird, how'd he know that was the room I needed to be in_. – The eyes of the temporary exorcist narrowed as a scowl plastered on his face -_Tyki_ - The red headed bookman gritted his teeth knowing that smug bastard Noah was expecting him. The hallways were long and brightly lit it hurt Lavi's eyes for a brief moment. The foot steps of Lavi and his guide echoed the empty hallway. Suddenly after making a quick left, a black door with the golden numbers 666 across it were in the future Bookman's line of sight.

"Here you are sir room 666, have a goodnight" The short man scrambled back to the front of the hotel as Lavi knocked on the door of the devil's room. – _Of all rooms Tyki would have it would be 666_- thought the future bookman as he heard a barely audible 'come in' from the other side of the door. Lavi took a deep breath gazing to his beloved hammer for the last time; silently saying his last goodbyes. – _ok Lavi all you have to do is go in give him your innocence and then leave with the new innocence , you can make up a story to tell when you go back to the order_- Cautiously, Lavi opened the door to the room of his enemy, bracing for attack; had one come his way. Lavi gulped stepping into the room. He was greeted by a smirking cat-like Noah with an air of smugness surrounding him. The man called Lavi's enemy looked more like his Noah self this moment, topaz eyes rivaling that of venomous a snake and grey skin tone. He sat in a chair legs crossed holding half a glass of whine in his hand. His hair was loosed from his pony tail leaving it to fall on his shoulders. Tyki's facial expression sent chills through Lavi's body. Something in the Noah's eyes held dark intentions; intensions Lavi had yet to comprehend..- _Knowing the sadistic Noah freak, he wants to destroy my Innocence in the most gruesome way like he did to Allen. The bastard_ - Careful not to show much emotion the future bookman walked toward his enemy with a blank expression.

" Good evening ~…" He snickered taking a sip of wine "I must say you surprised me, I was expecting you half an hour ago" Lavi shrugged off Tyki's attempts to tease him.

"Do you have what interests me?" Asked future Bookman. Grinning like the Cheshire cat the Noah reached into his half-way unbuttoned shirt and pulled out the sphere of green light.

"As promised " says he who would soon hold Lavi's innocence. Lavi reached to his holster grabbing his innocence. He held out his hand to the adjacent Noah, innocence laced between his fingers. A flushed color painted Bookman's future face from shame and embarrassment. Lavi's hand trembled anticipating his innocence being snatched from his grasp and destroyed before for his uncovered eye. Visions of what the Noah had done to his white haired comrade's arm surfaced in the bookman's head, making him cringe. He could hear the hoarse voice of his screaming friend as if it were all happening that very moment. He shut his eyes trying to ward off all thoughts of reluctance. He patiently awaited the destructive hand of the Noah that never came. To the astonishment of the other, his enemy pushed his hand away. Lavi's single eye shot open looking to his innocence then to the Noah who refused it.

"What's the problem?" His tone reflected that of a surprised statement more than a question. " As promised an Innocence for an Innocence" continued bookman's junior.

"Keep your hammer. Thats not what I want from you eye patch~"

A look of question was prevalent on Lavi's face, as his Noah enemy snickered in derision. He mumbled something along the lines of ' I lead the boy here in the middle of the night and he gives me a hammer. That's a laugh' while his eyes darted back to bookman's junior.

The confused younger male growled coming closer to Tyki .

"You're confusing me, before, when we met in the city you said you'd give me the Innocence in your possession if I gave up my Innocence to you" Said a tensed red head as he grabbed tyki by his collar. Bold move.

The grin on the Noah's face didn't even rival that of the Cheshire cat anymore, it had a class of it's own that held pure malevolent intension. Once again Tyki snickered at the junior. As his large hand ensnared the one around his collar

"But correct me if I'm wrong, I don't recall requesting your weapon" said the sly Noah. Lavi took note that Tyki's eyes had darkened each second they have been in the same room together but didn't think much of it until now. He didn't take in his surroundings too much either until now. The Noah had him in a dimly lit rather large hotel room in the middle of the night with a bed that could fit four .The word Innocence has many connotations including lack of guilt, possibly ignorance, the behavior of children and… virginity. The sick feeling in the pit of the junior's stomach returned with vengeance .Lavi's face heated while his blood cooled as realization stuck him hard. The Noah of pleasure wasn't after his hammer. "If I hand over this Innocence in my possession you have to give up your Innocence to me in return"… He wanted his virginity. –_The Noah bastard made play on words_ – The uncovered emerald eye flickered to the door. Locked. When did Tyki have time to do that? Tyki snickered as if sensing lavi's thoughts and he jerked the boy closer to him. The bookman gasped in shock. Lavi's train of thought was severed as he felt the eyes of his enemy racking his covered body in their close proximity. He pulls away instinctively as the man who has trapped him got him closer. Bookman's future trembled violently, from shame , from fear, anger, possibly a combination of the three as he struggled in a futile attempt to put distance between his enemy and himself.

"Enough games eye patch, you have to hold up your end of the bargain" Said the pleasure as he pinned one of Lavi's wrists, roughly tackling him on the bed. The bed made the first of many soft creaking noises that would be made that night as the two settled on the soft mattress.

"This isn't what I signed up for" the junior growled in protest as he struggled in his enemy's vice grip. An amused chuckle fled the Noah's mouth as he leant in close to Lavi's ear.

"There's no backing out now, we've already made the deal, that is unless.." He waves the green sphere in Lavi's line of sight " You don't mind putting the order at risk.". A look of what most would consider fear was painted on the juniors face. Tyki's breath made the hairs on the back of Lavi's neck rise.

"Of course I don't expect you to submit quickly though, you're not that type of person" Lavi wiggled and squirmed feeling like a rabbit trapped by a wild cat, wishing that he could over power the Noah, grab the innocence and run away.

"But I always have most fun with the ones I have to …_break_" The emphasis on the word break stilled Lavi as the elbow of the Noah jabbed into him. The poor usagi lost his breath as he was flipped over on his back. His wrists were pinned roughly over his head. Lavi gasped for air just before the lips of his captor crashed on to his. The pleasures tongue slid past the juniors parted lips. Lavi's panicked tongue squirmed with te intrusion of his mouth but surprisingly Tyki's tongue was what many would consider as gentle. Tyki nipped the usagi's lower lip, causing him to break away. Lavi gasped and panted doing anything he could for air before his vexed glower was directed toward his captor. He clenched his teeth refraining from saying anything that could possibly put him in a worse predicament.

"Even when you're angry your facial expressions are cute" The noah taunted. Lavi growled angrily at both the pleasures remarks and himself; for getting himself in this situation, for not being able to fight his way out , and the most embarrassing reason... He found it pleasant. Lavi took deep breaths trying not to think of his raging hormones as he squirmed in Tyki's grasp. –_This is wrong on so many levels –__  
_  
"This doesn't make sense! Why are you doing this?" The questioned sounded more like a plea in the amused Noah's ears. His touch traveled south . Lavi gasped on contact . Tyki smirked devilishly and licked the shell of his captive rabbit and whispered.

"That's why" He pauses to chuckle "Because I'm aware of your desires"

Lavi absent mindedly whimpered as the pleasure's palm caused the friction he reluctantly wanted. Catching himself he held his breath stopping all noise from escaping his lips. You can only hold your breath for so long but Lavi was intent on not giving his enemy the satisfaction of hearing his cries of ecstasy. The devious Noah smirked at his captive's attempts to silence himself.

"Resistance is futile eyepatch, you're fighting a losing battle…there's no use hiding in broad day light , it's quite obvious that you enjoy my sensual touches" His tone was like velvet and brought heat to the face of bookman's junior. The hand of his enemy found humor in teasing him , running two fingers slowly along the length of Lavi's member. The junior bit his lip trying to suppress the various gasps and moans the junior's mutinous mouth attempted to emit all of which was in vain. Lavi who was so focused on silencing his mouth, put forth less effort trying to still his body. His hips grinded against Tyki as if it had a mind of it's Noah snickered

"With each passing moment you're proving me right eye patch" Tyki grinded his hips back to lavi

Lavi flushed as he moaned softly from the friction being caused. His eye flickered to the eyes of the sadistic Noah. His eyes gleamed with smug topaz luster as his fingers on Lavi's clothed length slowed even more. The struggling junior tossed his head from side to side feeling as if he would lose his mind any moment as his cock hardened to its peak.

"The Body speaks louder than the mouth" Though the junior would not admit it the pleasure was right. His body will tell him what his mouth won't. The teasing hand groped Lavi's hard cock roughly causing him to lose his restraint and moan moving against the hand. The junior felt ashamed for wanting his enemy this way but the sinful touches of his captor was addicting and with each passing second he found himself wanting more.

"You're enjoying this" The voice of the Pleasure seemed to pull him into a spiraling abyss. His words echoed in the juniors ears.

"No , I cant there's no emotional connection" Lavi tried to fight it by saying words meaninglessly to make him sound strong.

"That's the thing about men Lavi my dearest~, there is no emotional conection when a man wants sex, We men are turned on by sight you don't need to be mentally attracted to me if you already find me physically attractive , I thought you of all people, a bookman would know that"

"Allow yourself the pleasure of letting go of the innocence you hold dear"

Tyki's voice seemed as if it were hypnotizing bookman's junior. He was gradually losing himself as he let this enemy's hands work. With a single clean motion the expert hands of the Noah did away with Lavi's shirt. The junior felt the need to hide from the ravenous gaze that belonged to the cat-like Noah. Smirking at the junior's shyness Tyki attacked the exposed neck kissing and nipping in various spots. The junior gasped when Tyki's soft lips met his exposed flesh. The pleasure smirked against the milky skin of his captive, lightly sucking the flesh he kissed. Lavi moaned softly trying to stay as quiet as he could. The Noah traveled lower to the junior's nipples running his finger around them before taking one in his mouth. He sucked and nipped at it as Lavi arched his back whimpering in the sensation. Tyki could feel the nub harden under his tongue, he smirked against it. This feeling was foreign to the junior and knowing that this was not something he should do as an exorcist hell , or a bookman at that , turned him on. The Noah of Pleasure is very hard to resist. The censurable hand of the Noah felt good on his skin. Lavi's moans were barely audible because he still had some control and didn't want the noah too excited he got an exorcist in bed with him. - _I doubt I'm the first exorcist he's bedded_- thought Lavi as he felt Tyki's phantom touch on the hem of his pants and boxer shorts. The junior anticipated his pants being ripped off his body though the opposite had happened. Slowly the pleasure eased both garments downward. "Take them off" the junior whined.  
"Patience Lavi"-_Since when did Tyki know me by name that's the second time he used my actual name_- The nah seemed to have a thing with knowing what lavi was think before he said anything " It is only appropriate I call you by your name now of all times" The Pleasure reminded him of what they were occupying themselves with moments before, by slipping the juniors pants off. The junior gasped then trembled feeling the chill of the air around him hit his sensitive organ. Tyki smirked while licking his lips seductively as the sadistic glint returned to his eyes. Bookman's junior gasped as Tyki phantom touch returned to Lavi's lower region. A single finger stroked Lavi's naked arousal. Lavi moaned as he fell into Tyki's touch whimpering for Tyki to stop teasing him. Tyki stopped his hands instantly making Lavi give him a confused look. Tyki ran his tongue across the tip of Lavi's weeping cock he blew on it sending cold shivers up Lavi's spine as he whined to Tyki more. The pleasure took the junior's member in his mouth. His wet muscle slithered across the throbbing shaft. Lavi's needy moan echoed in the pleasures' ear. He smirked around the weeping length. Tyki teased the slit to try and pull a cry from him. Mission Success not only did Lavi cry out his hands let go of the bed sheet he was holding on to moments ago and entangled them in Tyki's hair.  
"T-Tyki" The junior's voice resembled that of an mewl.  
Tyki hummed around the cock to cause vibration so Lavi would be slowly pushed over the edge. The sound of the red head crooning under him was music to his ears. Lavi wanted so bad to thrust into the wet warmth , all dignity out the window; the pleasure restrained him holding his hips down. Tyki applied more suction around the junior's cock and bobbed up and down. He moved his head up and down and swallowed Lavi until he hit the back of his throat. He licked lavi's underside and messaged the weeping cock with his tongue knowing full well what it would do. That did it for the red head junior; he whimpered for the noah of pleasure and came into the wet warmth that was the mouth. Tyki pulled away from his panting junior smirking as he licked up the last of Lavi's release from the corner of his lip. The strained naked heap that was Lavi palpitated under his captor. He was beyond the point of denial like Tyki said resistance is futile he might as well let himself enjoy it while it lasted. From that point on, with out restraint from his inner Bookman Lavi gave into The Pleasure.  
Tyki tilted the junior's chin upward and captured his lips, kissing him roughly. The junior eagerly kissed back and wrapped his arms around his captor, pulling him closer. The Pleasure licked Lavi's lower lip a gesture to ask for access and Lavi gave it to him without hesitation. The junior massaged his captor's tongue with his own as Tyki pushed on the back of his neck to pull his captive closer. Lavi ignored the taste of himself on Tyki's skilled tongue. The junior found himself moaning into the kiss as the wet muscle belonging to the pleasure tangled with the junior's. The pleasure grinded his pelvis against his captive's causing the red head to break away and moan. A line of saliva connected the panting mouth of the junior and the smirking mouth of the pleasure. The sight of the junior in such a state amused the Noah.  
" So you're not fighting anymore, that's good. Though it was fun to tease you while it lasted but at least now you'll enjoy yourself a lot more" Lavi's single eye stared back at Tyki's golden pair. A question came to him.  
"How is it that you know that I still have my innocence?" The senior of the two snickered looking away from the boy then his eyes darted back into the junior.  
" I'm experienced Lavi, I'd know a virgin when I see one" The junior flushed bright pink at the Noah's comment. Lavi felt the bed lift slightly, he noticed his captor had gotten off the bed and was undoing his belt. The junior was wondering when he'd take off his pants. His captor was in just boxers now but those were soon to be removed, the pleasure signaled bookman's junior to come to him. The junior gulped and complied with his captor's request. Tyki leant in close to Lavi's ear and whispered  
"I want you to take these off for me" He licked shell of the ear before quickly nipping it. Lavi gasped his face flushing from pink to crimson. He knelt down on his knees reaching for the hem of Tyki's black silk boxers tugging at them slightly. He looked up to Tyki for further instruction.  
"Do it" No longer was the Noah requesting of Lavi, he was demanding. How hot. The junior's body reached alarming heat with his captor's words and complies with his command. He jerked them down quickly his eye fixes on the unclothed manhood on display. No matter how bad Lavi tried to look away he couldn't, his breathing hitched as images of Tyki might do with that played in his mind. Mental images alone was pushing his body to critical heat. A dark chuckle came from Tyki as he watched the junior's face.  
"Enjoying the view Lavi~?" Lavi's gesture of answering was silence with a lusty look in his eyes..  
"What do you want me to do now" asked the junior in his softest voice. Tyki smirked. The innocent act suited lavi very well in fact. Tyki smirked.  
"I'd like you repay me the favor" Lavi needed no more instruction, the Noah had made it perfectly clear what he wanted of him. Lavi smirked then winked at tyki as his mouth descended on his sensitive organ. Slowly the junior took his captor into his mouth, using his experience with Tyki not to long ago as a guide. Lavi took in his captor as far as he could and began to suck. He ran his tongue along the hard length. .Every so often he'd tease the slit with is tongue. Tyki groaned his breath became more rapid but not out of control.  
"Keep going Lavi" Tyki encouraged the junior. Lavi hummed for vibration just like his captor had done to him, he smirked when he heard Tyki gasp. Lavi sped up and sucked harder. Tyki's hands tangled in Lavi's crimson hair. The noah came with the junior's name in his mouth. Instinctively Lavi swallowed his captor's release and wiping the bit that ran out the corner of him mouth.  
"That was pleasurable expierience " smirked the Noah of Pleasure  
Before the Junior could retaliate with a witty response he found himself once again tackled the bed and pinned down forcefully. He yelped from surprise as he was settled back on the bed with his captor above him. Tyki's breathe tickled the red head as he hover over his neck before kissing it. He reached for a bottle of lotion set conveniently on the night stand beside the night stand. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand and closed the bottle. He coated his fingers thoroughly before telling Lavi to wrap his leg around his waist.  
"I'm going to need you to relax for this part, dearest Lavi" Before the junior could question why he tensed up feeling something intrude his entrance. Lavi arched and squirmed with it until the Tyki stilled him.  
"I told you to relax for a reason.... if you don't relax you'll feel slight discomfort" said the Noah adding in another well coated digit..  
Lavi could only help but think that slight discomfort was an understatement he was in pain and the feeling was ripping him apart, but none the less tried to relax. He took deep breaths trying to ignore the " Discomfort" the scissoring fingers caused.  
" just relax"Tyki whispered soothingly against lavi's skin The future bookman soon was acclimated with the feeling and just that moment tyki found a cluster of nerves. "Tyki!" Lavi moaned as Tyki brushed his fingers over that sweet spot.. Tyki 'hmmd' and experimentally hit that same spot again. "Ah! Tyki!!" Lavi moaned as he tossed his head back.  
The noah slipped another finger and used those three to make Lavi go insane with pleasure as all of them hit his pleasure spot over and over the pain of being stretched was forgotten to Lavi.

"Oh god… Tyki again please again"

Tyki found Lavi's moans and pleas for more to be very erotic and very arousing . The junior moaned feeling raw pleasure once again. He moved against Tyki's digits once more, whimpering for more .It got more and more difficult for Tyki to restrain himself from tackling Lavi and fucking him into the pillow that second. Lavi sure as hell wouldn't mind but he needed to pace himself for the pleasure of both him and Lavi. Tyki withdrew his fingers from Lavi who whined in protest" Patience Lavi my dear~ good things come to those who wait" said the noah as was amused with the junior's total 180 going from absolutely insubordinate to completely submissive. He was so fun to break. The Noah used the remaining lotion on himself coating his hard and ready member. Lavi laid under his captor ready for his innocence to be taken from him never to have it back. Innocence or pleasure? is it really a fair trade? Lavi felt a pang of disappointment; this would be his only night he has with this pleasure. Tomorrow life would go on as if nothing happened. The junior had to remember he did not do this for himself he was doing it for the innocence the noah threatened to destroy. Determined not to let his emotions interfere with his choice he pushed all those thought in the back of his mind. The roar of thunder and the bolt of lighting bought the junior back to reality. He felt the pleasure's hard cock at pushing against him but not infiltrating his entrance.  
"I'm warning you , you will feel a bit uncomfortable but if you relax, it'll feel better"  
Lavi shivered. - _In other words... 'Relax or this is going to hurt like hell_' - the junior gulped and took a deep breath. The noah snickered. Lavi clamped his eyes shut as Tyki slowly entered. Memories of events that happened a while ago surfaced in the juniors mind. When his mouth was on the pleasure he could not take him all in. The mouth has more space then the buttocks. The junior came to the painful resolution that the pleasure will rip him apart. The junior groaned in pain as his was fully sheathed inside him.  
. - _Relax Bookman, Relax it'll all be over soon_-. The Noah of pleasure trembled with the desire to thrust into the junior's ass. The exorcist could see that the noah was giving it all he had not to hurt him , how … considerate. With a tender smile Lavi finally gave him the green light to move. Slowly Tyki thrusted in then pulled out, not yet in rhythm. Lavi tried his best not to let the enemy see the tears welling up in his uncovered emerald orb. The noah was a lot to adjust to. With Lavi's efforts in vain he finds his captor licking away his tears a gesture to comfort him. Lavi whimpered and crooned as Tyki gently thrusts in as he looked for the spot that made his captive wail with ecstasy. Tyki got his hint when his junior moaned, crying out his name with pleasure.

"Tyki! Tyki!!" Lavi moaned as he had grown needy. The noah of pleasure could feel himself get harder inside Lavi as he called his name The sight before him made the Noah of pleasure smirk growl seductively. He grunted with each thrust into the junior. Lavi shut his eye and threw his head back crying out for more. It felt as if Tyki were breaking him but at the same time taking him up to cloud nine. He awoke from his sweet dream as he felt hand to ass impact. The same hand that had spanked him squeezed its redness. " Ah! T-tyki, your hurting me" Lavi moaned as he couldn't help but be aroused that Tyki was spanking him.

"It's your punishment for giving me such a hard time in the beginning, though it seems to me that you find punishment exciting… masochist" Tyki smirked while shifting their position so that he was thrusting upward into Lavi who was in his lap.  
"Ah... T-Tyki ... I'm.... Not…!" mewled the bookman as his ass lifted up for more with each slap of his ass. Tyki chuckled darkly at how his dearest captive contradicted himself

"You like being spanked way too much not to be a masochist" said the Noah as he struck Lavi's behind while impaling the boy on himself. Lavi screamed in pleasure as little by little Tyki took him over the edge.

"Oh gods Tyki" Lavi moaned as his orgasmic high was coming to his peak.

"Mmm haha ah!"  
Though Lavi was beyond verbal speech at this point Tyki understood full well what the junior was in need of.  
"Hold out for a little while longer Lavi" said the Noah grabbing hold of his captive's weeping member. Lavi gasped feeling the Pleasure's fingers wrap around his cock. He stroked the shaft making the junior rock against him.  
"Tyki!" Lavi screamed. He couldn't take much more. Tyki's breathing was hard but not like Lavi, the boy seemed like he would die from loss of air if the pleasure didn't release soon. Lavi was loosing his mind and he liked it. The Noah of pleasures hips snapped back and forward with much more vigor and milked Lavi to his orgasm. The junior came screaming his captors name with pleasure. His captor came with a few last thrusts into the junior, calling out his name when his release drenched the junior's insides.  
Lavi was exhausted. Never in his life, aside from running from akuma, has he ever done such strenuous activity. But oddly he felt at peace and all felt well without the constant thoughts of _– what the hell did I just do!!-_ Slowly he felt his captor pull out of him then collapse beside his limp body.  
Tyki turned to face him and smiled while the no longer innocent exorcist blushed and turned away only to be yanked into his arms. "How cute" said the Noah with a yawn.  
The junior narrowed his eye, not that the Noah could see them, if Lavi wasn't so tired he would have attacked him. Not that it would threaten the Noah in the slightest. The sheets were yanked over the pair by the pleasure himself. Lavi only muttered "Shut up" Tyki chuckled in a friendly way then slinked an arm drowsily over him.  
"Get some sleep exorcist, I know your exhausted"  
- _Like I need your invitation_- thought the future bookman as drowsiness over took him. Surprisingly sleep came over the junior rather quickly, despite the guilt he was beginning to feel. Such activity has been known to drain people. But he had to admit guilt hadn't come over him as strong as he believed it would something about what just took place felt oddly right. Within short minutes Lavi had crossed over to Lalaland with the help of calm rain outside and all storm faded.

--

The junior awoke that morning to a sunrise; it was dawn. Lavi sprang up from bed fumbling for his underwear and other clothing articles that removed that night. He had to get back to head quarters before people started to search for him. The junior stopped for a moment realizing he was alone. He thought it not likely the Noah would stay the night. Franticly he resumed himself, slipping on his pants and throwing on his shirt and exorcist's coat. -_The Innocence..._- Thought the junior. His eyes fixed on it on a table near the bed. The green sphere of light that will make his lie to the black order believable. Once he thinks it up that is. Next to the Innocence was a note...  
~_I had a nice time with you Lavi, we should do this again sometime_

_With pleasure,_

_-Tyki  
_Lavi's eyebrow twitched...will never be in any position to retort to them ever again. Crumpling the note, Lavi made his way out of the door then the hotel and back to the order from once he came ready to deal with the bombarding questions he'll have to answer with a lie

[ A.N. Hey um yeah I know its been months since I updated because one I needed x amount of reviews and favorites then two putting this together was hard and believe it or not I had been working on this even before I created the last one-shot say june 09 . well anyway heres the long awaited next one-shot I hope you enjoyed and your feedback good or bad is greatly appreciated in other words PLZ REVIEW ok! I love u guys !]


End file.
